


Date Night

by alternativekpop



Series: Fluffy HaJeongwoo AU's [1]
Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, the other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Haruto and Jeongwoo decide to have a date night.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I realised recently, I pretty much only ever write angst. Like EVER  
> So, I've been trying to write one for Hajeongwoo but it took a wHILE  
> It's is honestly like I'm incapabe of writing fluff >.<  
> (I'm not even joking, I wrote an angsty hanahaki au and a mafia au ACCIDENTLY)

“Jeongwoo,”  Haruto whined at his boyfriend, “come here.”

Jeongwoo laughed at the pout on his boyfriend's face as he stood near the stove. It was date night for the two, and after a long week of schedules- they figured that they needed a night for themselves. Thankfully, the rest of Treasure had agreed and happily transferred to MAGNUM’s dorm for the night.

The boys had decided on having a video game session together, as per Haruto’s request. So the rapper was now sitting on the couch waiting for Jeongwoo to finish making the ramen. After waiting five minutes, the Japanese male started to get impatient and made his way to the kitchen.

Haruto felt himself soften at the sight of Jeongwoo bustling around the kitchen while quietly humming a tune. The scene reminded Haruto why he was in love with the singer despite their short friendship. Through all the hard times of the survival show, Jeongwoo had always been there for Haruto. Despite being slightly younger, Jeongwoo was often the more mature one of the two.

As Haruto fondly watched his boyfriend hustle around the kitchen, he heard Jeongwoo start humming Oh Yeah. Haruto smiled and leaned on the doorframe. He observed the reaction of the younger as he rapped his own part to the song. Jeongwoo, surprised at the sudden sound, jumped a bit. He turned around towards Haruto and smiled as the two continued singing the chorus together. As the song finished, Jeongwoo put two hands on his hips, “Haru! I am trying to cook here, you can’t just scare me like that.”

Haruto grinned as he replied, “But you looked so cute.”

Jeongwoo blushed at the unexpected comment. “W-Whatever.” the singer stuttered as he turned back to look over the stove. Haruto watched for a few more moments before an idea popped into his head. His grin grew as he quietly approached the singer.

Haruto wrapped his arms around Jeongwoos neck and placed his head on top of the smaller. Jeongwoo unconsciously leaned into the touch as he asked, “Do you think the ramen looks ok?”

Haruto pulled away a bit to look at Jeongwoo while he replied, “Yeah. You look beautiful.”

Jeongwoo swatted Haruto away as he complained, “Haru! You are not helping. Go set the table at least.”

Haruto pouted but complied with the youngers wishes. He grabbed some plates and tableware and started setting up the dining area. By the time he was finished, Jeongwoo had finished cooking and was waiting at the table.

The two ate dinner while talking about their hectic schedules and their families. In the middle of the makeshift feast, Haruto opened his mouth with a loud “Ahhhh.”

Jeongwoo rolled his eyes at the rapper as he fed the rapper. “You are such a baby.” Jeongwoo teased.

Haruto dramatically gasped, “Hey! I resent that. You are the baby- my baby.”

Jeongwoo laughed at the flirtation as he moved to put both their dishes away. He gave Haruto a peck on the cheek as he answered, “Sure, Haru. Now just hurry and help me put the dishes away.”

Haruto sighed and complained, “Why do you abuse my love for you like this?” before bringing the rest of the dishes to the kitchen. He and Jeongwoo stared at the mountain of dishes in the sink for a few moments before looking at each other and silently agreeing to leave the cleaning to their hyungs.

A grin overtook Jeongwoos face as he ran to the living room with a loud, “Race you!”

Haruto groaned before running after his boyfriend. The two set up the gaming console as the tension in the room rose.

Haruto grinned confidently as the game started while Jeongwoo screamed at every interval. Haruto easily started in the lead, confidence rising at every turn. Although, as the game kept going, Jeongwoo started to catch up with him. Haruto started screaming along with his boyfriend as he frantically tried to speed up.

Jeongwoo glanced at his boyfriend as he thought of an evil plan. A few moments before Haruto could cross the finish line, Jeongwoo quickly pecked Haruto on the cheek causing the rapper to freeze. In his shock, Jeongwoos character caught up with the Haruto’s and won the race. The singer stood up and cheered in victory. When he turned to see Haruto smirking at him, he knew something was wrong. The shorter slowly back up as Haruto approached him like a lion with its prey.

Haruto suddenly launches himself at Jeongwoo with his hands out. Jeongwoo couldn’t help but laugh at the merciless tickle onslaught from the rapper. The two continued like that until they collapsed on the couch from laughter. After they had finally calmed down, Jeongwoo snuggled into Haruto’s neck and grasped his hand. He turned his head to stare at the Japanese male beside him and smiled softly. Jeongwoo admired the beauty of the older male. He had long eyelashes, a slender face, and a complexion to be envious of.

Not only was Haruto handsome, but he was also a funny and kind person. The rapper never failed to make Jeongwoo laugh with his smooth comments or dramatic reactions. Jeongwoo couldn’t help but feel lucky to have such a person as his boyfriend.

Haruto, noticing a stare from beside him- turned around to face the singer. Jeongwoo immediately closed his eyes and faking sleep to avoid the taller’s gaze. Haruto let out a chuckle as he watched his boyfriend fall asleep. Before long, the two fell fast asleep on the couch while holding each other close.

* * *

 

**BONUS:**

 

Hyunsuk returned after a long day of schedules and practices. Since the other members had informed him that they were at MAGNUM’s dorm, Hyunsuk figured he would go to the dorm and sleep. To his surprise, he was greeted with the heartful sight of two of his members cuddling on the couch. Hyunsuk silently crept over and turned off the TV, so as not to wake them.

The leader was going to leave after he draped a blanket on them, but he couldn’t help but coo at the adorable sight. He whispered a quiet, “Byunggon hyung is going to love this.” as he took pictures of the cute couple. After sending the pictures to his own boyfriend, Hyunsuk kissed both kids on the forehead with a quiet, “Good night.” before heading back to his own room to sleep for the night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad? Thank you for reading it! Write any critiques, comments, ideas (or even maybe requests? idk if I'd have a chance to do them but I could try)~


End file.
